Next Generation: Kohaku Chronicles
by paynesgrey
Summary: These are 10 themes that chronicle Kohaku's return home, his blossoming feelings for Rin, and the new alliances and challenges that lie ahead for him. Kohaku x Rin. Post-Manga.
1. Admirer

AN: This is the prompt "Joy" from 10themes at Livejournal.

Chapter One: Admirer

Kohaku stepped off Kirara and set his wind-blown hair free from his usual pony tail. He tied his hair in a tighter tail and looked ahead to his sister's village. He held back a grimace at being sucked into the usual crowd. Now that Kagome had two little ones to add to his sister's four, it was crowded more than ever.

"Kohaku-kun!" A voice called for him, and he knew he couldn't turn back now. Suddenly, a female mass of joy tackled him. He could barely hold her off to keep from falling over himself.

"Rin-chan, hey, I'm back," he said shyly, looking everywhere but her shining face. He had a habit of getting sucked into staring at her lately, which always left him feeling very awkward and confused. "Where are my sister and Miroku-sama?"

"Back in the house getting dinner ready. I saw you coming from the sky, and I already told them you were here." Her grin became contagious despite the anxiety in his stomach.

"Okay, so anything exciting happen while I was away?" Kohaku asked, while walking with her as a smaller Kirara followed him.

"Kagome-san is pregnant again. I think Sango-san and Miroku-sama are trying for another one too." Rin laughed at Kohaku's audible groan. "And Sesshoumaru-sama brought me a new dress." She looked to the ground with a blush. "Do you want to see it, Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku raised an eye brow, a little taken aback by her question. "Eh? Well, I guess so."

Rin beamed and skipped happily next to him toward Miroku's house.

--

"Miroku-sama," Kohaku asked in a low voice. "Is something up with Rin-chan? She seems…different."

"Oh, in what way? You mean as in a growing young woman?" There was a leering look in the monk's eyes that Kohaku did not appreciate.

"She asked me if I wanted to see her new dress," the boy confessed bluntly, still confused.

"Ah, I see. Well, Rin-chan thinks a great deal of you, and whenever you're around, she seems very happy. She's always curious about where you're going and when you're coming back to the village. She's turning fifteen next year." Miroku's smile showed too much teeth. "She's good with the children too."

It was not the answer Kohaku wanted. "That is a problem." Kohaku said with a delicate frown.

"Oh? How so?" As if the monk needed to ask! Kohaku cleared his throat.

Kohaku turned to Miroku, and he felt defeated. "It means I'll have to visit the village more often, won't I?"

Miroku clamped a hand on his shoulder. They both looked at Rin, who bounced over quickly to show off her new kimono. Kohaku had to admit, she looked really pretty in it.

Miroku chuckled next to him. "I don't see anything wrong with that, do you?"

Kohaku couldn't disagree.


	2. Grandmother's Heart

AN: Written for the "Depression" theme for 10themes on livejournal.

Chapter Two: Grandmother's Heart

Kohaku trekked up the shrine steps toward Kaede's memorial, and he stepped before it and felt a sense of peace. He hadn't seen her shrine yet since he'd been away fighting youkai, and he regretted seeing her one last time before she died. The aging miko had past away two seasons ago, so it shocked him the last time he returned home to find the village mourning.

Kohaku had forgotten that Kaede had less time than the rest of them. It also saddened him that he barely knew her; at least, he didn't know her as well as his sister and Rin had.

He leaned onto his knees in front of the memorial, closed his eyes, and prayed in silence.

Cool breezes swept past his cheeks for several moments before he heard movement shifting in the bramble behind him. He opened one eye, and he relaxed when he discerned his visitor wasn't a threat.

"Kohaku-kun, I'm sorry to disturb you, but your sister's back from her bath with the children. She wants to speak to you." He turned around and met Rin's brown eyes. She had a somber expression on her face. She glanced behind him, realizing where he was, and her eyes looked sadder.

Kohaku gave her a weak smile. "Thank you."

He turned back to the shrine, and he moved to rise from his spot.

"Some days…" Rin's voice trailed off. "Some days it doesn't seem like she's gone."

Kohaku regarded her with sympathy. He empathized with Rin's pain. He'd lost loved ones before, so many that sometimes he was shocked he hadn't become numb yet.

"Maybe she's not really gone, Rin-chan. Her heart is still in this place and with you," he said walking toward her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and she seemed slightly startled by his touch. She nodded and looked away shyly.

"Kohaku-kun, are you still sad… about your village?" Rin asked. Kohaku turned to her with curiosity. It seemed like a displaced question.

"Well, yes, but… I've come to terms with it," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I… I don't know if I've gotten over Kaede's death yet," she confessed. He saw tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. "I know I didn't know her long, but she took care of me, and I really never knew anyone like that. Sesshoumaru-sama… he's gone a lot and I'm never worried about him and death, but… the last time someone I loved died, I lost my memory of it."

Kohaku nodded. "That's okay. My memories are complicated too…"

"You don't understand, Kohaku-kun," she said, wiping her tears. "I… I felt more depressed for Kaede's death than my own mother's! And when I see Sango and Kagome with their kids, I feel like I'm a bad daughter for not remembering her. I don't remember any of them. Kaede was … like a grandmother to me, but she really wasn't. She was just…"

Kohaku leaned close to her, and immediately, Rin fell into his arms. She clutched him tightly and wept softly against him. He froze for a moment, feeling awkward at their closeness. He regretted his pause, and he lifted up his arms and embraced her, sharing in her pain.

"It's fine if you feel that way." He sighed. "I'm just like you, Rin-chan. All I remember is the bad things. I don't even have any of my good memories left of my mother. I have to rely on Sango to tell me, and when she does, it feels like the stories belong to another boy."

Rin relaxed in his arms and looked up at him. "Do you remember anything at all about your mother?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember her cleaning my father's weapons, or she would bathe me or take me outside to sit on her lap as she waited for my father and the other slayers to come home." Kohaku furrowed his brow. "But beyond that, I don't remember. I was so young." He turned to Rin. "You don't remember anything at all?"

Rin looked beyond his shoulder, staring off in the distance. "There is one memory, but sometimes I'm not sure if it's even real." She inhaled deeply, and he watched as a single tear trailed down her cheek. "I was crying. I don't know what for, but I remember being upset… then, I heard singing. Really pretty singing, and then I smelled flowers. I looked up to see my mother bending over, waving a flower in my face to distract me, and she was singing to me." She smiled, and Kohaku felt her ease. "It was my favorite flower, a daisy." Then her peaceful expression faded. "But I don't remember her face anymore. It's a blur. I just remember the tune and the smell of daisies."

She buried her face in his chest. "That's all, and I feel terrible I can't remember more."

"But you remember Kaede-sama, and I'm sure your mother is at peace knowing you were being taken care of by Sesshoumaru-sama and by Kaede-sama, and now, by my sister and Miroku-sama," Kohaku said.

Rin pulled away and wiped her remaining tears. She nodded with a light smile. "I know, but it feels much better telling you this." She stared at him intently and her smile grew more affectionate. "I'm glad you're here, Kohaku-kun. Are you staying longer this time?" The hope in her voice was unmistakable.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I need to talk to my sister and the others about something important." He frowned, realizing he'd almost forgotten his true intention for coming back here. He looked up and realized Rin was bothered by his expression. He quickly smiled to ease her worry. He changed the subject and looked back at Kaede's shrine. "I'm glad I finally got a chance to pay my respects." He turned around and gave a light bow.

Rin cocked her head at him. "Kohaku-kun, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

He stopped. "Of course."

"If you need any help, please ask me. I'm… I'm learning how to be a miko now. Kagome-san and Miroku-sama are teaching me. I could assist you… if you ever need it. Miroku-sama says that I have potential for great spiritual power," Rin said. Kohaku was shocked she brought up the subject. It was like she somehow knew he was back in the village to ask for Inuyasha's help.

"Alright, Rin-chan, but…I want you to be safe. What I do is not always safe," he said.

Rin glared at him. "Don't you treat me like that too, Kohaku-kun. I'm going to be a good miko and protect this village someday. You'll see."

Kohaku nodded, throwing his hands up in a peace offering. "Alright, alright! I didn't mean to offend." When Rin settled down, Kohaku tugged on her sleeve. "Come on, let's go back and see what my sister wants."

Reluctantly, Rin nodded and walked beside him. Kohaku glanced toward her, seeing the emotions changing on her face. What he said really hit a nerve, but he truthfully didn't want to put her in danger. He really had no idea Rin was interested in being a miko, or even becoming a warrior miko. He'd definitely ask Kagome-sama about it when he got back.

Frankly, the idea intrigued him, and if this upcoming endeavor was as bad as he'd heard, he could probably use the extra help if she proved that she really was able to hold her own against danger. Kohaku wasn't doubtful; he'd seen Rin stand strong under pressure many times before.

He'd be worried for her safety, of course; that was no secret, but having her by his side on this trip oddly thrilled him in other respects. First and foremost, he knew he wouldn't be quite so lonely.

With Rin around, it was impossible for him to feel that way.


	3. Kohaku's Mission

AN: Written for "Anger" for 10themes on LJ.

Chapter Three: Kohaku's Mission

Kohaku followed Rin inside his sister's house, and she was waiting for him after sending Rin out to retrieve him from Kaede's shrine. His sister knew him well, that he had a reason for coming to the village when he usually lived on his own. She definitely suspected he had a vital reason for returning.

Sango's face lit up as her brother made his way to the center of the room where they were seated with their children around a fire pit. Miroku was outside in back, playing with three of their older children as Sango held the youngest baby in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're home, Kohaku," Sango said, and she looked down at his nephew sleeping soundly in her arms. Her light smile faded and her eyes darkened with concern. "What brings you back?"

She knew he wasn't here just visiting family and friends, so he stiffened and rested his hands over his knees. She watched him intently, and for a moment he almost felt like he was looking into the eyes of their father as he spoke of his upcoming mission.

"I came to seek Sesshoumaru-sama's help, Aneue," he said bluntly, and he saw Sango's eyes widen as Rin gasped to his right. Kohaku dropped his gaze to his lap, and he controlled the anger that was bubbling inside. "I'm not sure if you heard, but I came here to warn everyone involved with demons that a terrible plague is breaking out and it's only affecting those with youkai blood. It originated somewhere in the Southern peninsula, and Totosai-sama called on my help immediately. He can't find Sesshoumaru-sama, which doesn't mean much because Sesshoumaru-sama has a palace he retreats to in the sky. However, I haven't heard word of his return, and I'm quite worried." He looked to Rin, who suddenly seemed worried herself.

"Now that you mention it, Kohaku-kun. Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't been back since the last full moon," Rin said.

Kohaku nodded. "This plague broke out about three weeks ago. I know from working with Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama, that there are good demons out there." He saw his sister raise an eyebrow, probably about including Sesshoumaru. "Normally, I wouldn't bother with this at all; my goal is to help humans oppressed by demons, but I believe that this plague originates with an evil clan of youkai, and they are targeting people and planting the virus in villages where demons and humans co-exist."

"They don't seem to like humans and youkai living together," Sango mused, and Kohaku quickly backed her theory.

"That's what I think. I think these demons have a pure-blooded agenda, and they are trying to punish any youkai that sympathize with humans." He furrowed his brow and thought of all the demons he fought with against Naraku and other evils. They were all in danger of this plague. "These demons most likely have their own cure, and must have manufactured the plague through nefarious magic. I fear a dark miko is also at work here."

Sango appeared anxious with the news. "I think we need to get everyone in here for a family meeting. Looks like we have another battle ahead."

"No," Kohaku said quickly as he sprang up. "You have a family now, Aneue. This battle isn't yours or Inuyasha's. You defeated Naraku and saved Miroku-sama from his curse. You all deserve peace." Sango looked offended, and she glared at her brother. He glared back, matching her temper. He wasn't going to back down from her. She was older, but she was a mother now, and though he did not question her warrior skills, it was his turn to prove himself and utilize his skills.

"Kohaku," she said, and he shook his head.

"I'm appealing to Sesshoumaru-sama because I want his help, but only through the shadows. He has a reputation for being prejudiced against humans, sans Rin-chan. According to Totosai-sama, most youkai see Rin-chan as a servant he's raising, and not an actual ward. They know of his animosity toward his half brother, and even his mother's reputation of disregarding humans precedes his. I intend to use that to my advantage in case these youkai seek out his alliance." Kohaku turned to Rin and smiled, and her expression enlightened him. She looked ready to jump into the fight with him, but he was still concerned for her safety. He was, however, confident Rin could appeal to Sesshoumaru on his behalf. If there was a plague engineered to attack any demon, he'd think the Western lord would be interested if it harmed his realm.

"But why won't you let us help you? Inuyasha and Miroku still help people around the area," Sango said.

"This mission is taking me all over the countryside, and then after I gather my allies, we're heading for the deep North. Totosai-sama says the clan originated there; even though they started to plague in the South, they intended to work their way up." Kohaku felt Rin fidgeting next to him.

"Who besides Sesshoumaru-sama will you recruit, Kohaku-kun?" Rin asked.

"I wanted to find Shippou to see what he's up to, and also I plan on going to the Eastern caves to talk to the wolf tribes."

"Kouga," Sango said, remembering the brash, dense demon fondly.

"Yes, but he has taken on a new mate as well, so I'm hoping I can find some younger warriors to accompany me," Kohaku said.

Sango nodded, and she glanced over her shoulder and looked outside to Miroku, still playing with their children. She sighed.

"I still think you should tell Miroku and Inuyasha," Sango said.

"I'll only tell them if they promise not to get involved. I won't be responsible for tearing apart families," Kohaku pressed, and his sister nodded with a smile. She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek, and Kohaku relaxed to her touch.

"My little brother is growing up to be a fine young man," she said softly with memories turning to tears in her eyes. "Our father would be so proud."

Kohaku smiled lightly. "Thank you, Aneue."

When Sango drew her hand away, she turned her attention to Rin. "So what are you going to do, Rin-chan? You've been saying that you've wanted to travel for awhile. I think Kagome-chan and Miroku would agree your miko studies are doing very well."

Kohaku interrupted. "Aneue, I don't think it's smart to bring Rin-chan along. I'm afraid of the danger."

Rin stiffened and glared at him. Kohaku winced as she heightened her voice. "Kohaku-kun, we talked about this! I'm more than capable than helping you."

"Rin-chan, I'd feel more comfortable if you learned some basic fighting skills first," he said sternly.

Rin crossed her arms in a huff. "I'm not contacting Sesshoumaru-sama until you agree to let me come along."

Kohaku froze. Damn, he'd been put on a spot and even his sister knew that. Sango whistled at Rin's forwardness.

"Well, there may be a way to solve this problem," Sango suggested, and Kohaku and Rin met her gaze with full attention. Sango grinned. "It's simple. Rin will contact Sesshoumaru, and Kohaku will teach Rin how to fight." Kohaku gaped and Rin gasped in delight. "With some help from uncles Miroku and Inuyasha, of course."

Rin leapt from her seat onto her feet. "That sounds fantastic! I'll agree to that. What do you say, Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku felt weary and cross, mostly toward his sister. He didn't plan on this, and he didn't think he had the time to teach her fighting skills as this plague began to spread through the countryside.

"Alright, but only on one condition," Kohaku said, and Rin's elation tempered as he looked at her sternly. "I'll teach you only during the time it takes Sesshoumaru-sama to get here, same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku too. When he arrives, I'll have to help you on the way to the Eastern caves."

Rin clapped her hands and threw herself into Kohaku's arms as he quickly caught her. He felt his cheeks go hot, and he narrowed his eyes at his sister, who was beaming proudly and happily at him. Sango was obviously delighted that Rin had affections for him. If his sister only knew how _he_ felt; though, he didn't really know how he felt yet, other than he cared about Rin immensely and wanted to protect her.

Still, teaching Rin to fight while pursuing help from youkai was going to be challenging, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Kohaku feared that bringing Rin along wasn't the greatest of ideas.


End file.
